Prosopopées
by kane-chi
Summary: Lorsque l'on donne à un objet personnifié le don de parole, un écrivain appelle cette figure de style une prosopopée. Ce mot compliqué va nous servir à bien des choses puisque chaque membre de l'équipe de Seirin va être décrit par son objet fétiche. À quoi penseraient nos objets personnels s'ils étaient vivants? C'est à cette question que je vais essayer de répondre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Je reviens donc avec un nouveau projet, le troisième, et toujours sur Kuroko no Basket. Il faut avouer que les personnages sont extrêmement inspirants! Ce nouveau projet a donc un nom très étrange, mais en même temps le principe de ce recueil l'est aussi. J'avais lu plusieurs fanfictions qui adoptaient le point de vue de Nigo pour observer les joueurs de Seirin et je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas faire parler des objets pour qu'ils décrivent leurs propriétaires? Voilà pour la genèse de cette oeuvre! Chaque membre de l'équipe de Seirin aura donc un chapitre dédié à un de ses objets que je ferai parler, ce qui s'appelle en français correct, une prosopopée -difficile à dire n'est ce pas?  
Voilà donc le premier chapitre, on se retrouve plus bas pour d'autres informations.  
Bonne lecture ^3^**

**Je suis ... Hyuuga Junpei, N°4**

Je suis une paire de lunettes.

Mon propriétaire me revêt depuis assez longtemps, pourtant je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'ennuyer. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi, et bien on peut dire que les prouesses sportives de son équipe sont plus qu'intéressantes.

Avoir comme possesseur un capitaine d'équipe de basketball lycéen c'est la classe ! Si j'osais parler comme lui, je dirais même que ça déchire un max ! Son langage plus que fleuri vient de sa période ''rebelle'' comme j'aime l'appeler. À ce moment d'horribles mèches blondes me chatouillaient constamment, heureusement que ce temps est révolu ! Depuis, mes branches côtoient ses tempes sombres qui me font un effet monstre je peux vous le garantir, dommage que je doive rester sur le bureau toute la nuit... Hem, mais nous sommes là pour parler de mon proprio si j'me rappelle bien ! Rhaaa, encore un dérapage linguistique, mais je n'y peux rien si j'ai le même caractère que ce garçon ! Une fois sur le terrain, lors d'une situation critique, il devient grossier, sadique et bagarreur !

Lorsque ses yeux lancent des éclairs, je leur sers de filtre et de nombreux frissons me secouent jusqu'au bout de mes branches ! Seulement, ce sont aussi des frissons d'impatience car c'est dans ces moments là que le match devient passionnant. Mon propriétaire fait partie de ces rares personnes qui me gardent sur leur nez même lors d'un grand effort physique : hasta la vista lentilles de merd... hem, adieu stupides lentilles.

Je suis assez fière de pouvoir dire que lorsqu'il tire ses paniers à trois points j'y suis pour quelque chose, sans moi : fini la précision -et la vision. J'aime beaucoup ses yeux verts brillant de fierté et cherchant constamment, en dehors du terrain, une certaine jeune fille qui fait rougir jusqu'à ses tempes -qui deviennent alors encore plus sexy !

Bref, je suis une paire de lunettes, j'appartiens à Hyuuga Junpei et ce n'est pas demain que cela changera !

**Alors? Pas trop bizarre? Je vous donne quand même quelques informations sur le déroulement de ce recueil.  
Ceux qui m'ont déjà lue savent que je suis adepte des drabbles ou tout du moins des contraintes d'écriture, cette fois-ci il n'y en aura aucune : j'écrirai librement sans me poser de limite hormis que je ne dépasserai pas une page OpenOffice par chapitre.  
Aussi, avec les drabbles, j'avais l'habitude de poster un chapitre par jour, pour ce recueil il faudra compter un peu plus de délai, je pense entre trois jours et une semaine, il faut soigner ce que l'on écrit tout de même :3  
Et dernièrement, les chapitres se suivront selon le numéro de maillot des joueurs, Hyuuga étant le premier avec le numéro 4.  
Voilà donc pour les informations, j'espère que j'arriverai à vous satisfaire! Le prochain chapitre concernera Izuki, essayez de trouver son objet ^3^  
À la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour ^3^  
Voilà donc le deuxième bébé de ce recueil. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à le poster mais franchement je n'ai pas été inspirée rapidement, je me demandais comment décrire les pensées d'un livre de blagues sans être dans le cliché du clown. Finalement, c'est notre basketteur aux cheveux verts préféré qui m'a soufflé la réponse : j'ai donc créé pour vous un livre de blagues tsundere, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez!  
On se retrouve donc plus bas :3  
Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Je suis … Izuki Shun, N°5**

Je suis un livre de blagues.

Je suis le premier d'une série de 108 volumes destinés à faire rire. Enfin, c'est ce que pensent mes 107 frères et sœurs, moi je suis plutôt blasé. Ironique pour un livre de blagues, n'est ce pas ? C'est que vous ne connaissez pas mon possesseur...  
« Ce steak est _steakilicieux _» : comprenez ma douleur lorsque j'entends un jeu de mot comme cela ! Le pire, c'est que mon propriétaire marque toutes ses trouvailles dans MES pages blanches, vue que je suis son volume préféré. Ô rage, ô désespoir...

Certes, peut-être que je force légèrement le trait. Il est vrai que sous ses airs futiles il peut être un élément quelque peu important de son équipe de basket. Attention ! Je n'ai pas dit que je le reconnaissais comme doué ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, mais il est parfois utile. Après tout je vous l'ai dit : je suis totalement blasé et je n'apprécie pas du tout mon proprio ! Na ! … bon, peut être un peu... et puis, ses blagues ne sont pas toutes dépourvues d'intérêt. Le coup « Un encas en cas de petite faim » était assez bien trouvé.

Comment ? De mauvaise foi ! Moi ?! Un peu de sérieux voyons. Je n'apprécie pas pour un sou ses grands yeux gris qu'on surnomme ''yeux d'aigle'' et qui peuvent observer un terrain de basket dans son ensemble, ni sa manière de jouer qui peut se montrer décisive pour un match et encore moins sa place de titulaire même s'il faut avouer qu'il l'a méritée.

Bref, je suis un livre de blagues blasé, mais il est hors de question qu'une autre personne qu'Izuki Shun me lise !

* * *

**Voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai eu d'autant plus de mal à écrire vu que ne connaissais pas vraiment le personnage en profondeur, j'ai donc fait quelques recherches. L'histoire des 108 volumes est réelle, on le découvre dans les scans lors de l'épisode du rangement du club :3  
J'ai aussi eu du mal à trouver des jeux de mots pouvant être traduits en français. Pour information, pour dire ''très bon'', ''génial'' ou un truc dans le genre, le mot en japonais se prononce [stéki] d'où le steakilicieux...  
J'espère que vous avez aimé mon livre tsundere, merci encore pour toutes les reviews laissées \^3^/**  
**Kami Cam's: Heureuse que le concept t'ai plu, je pense aussi que Hyuuga est très chanceux. Bravo pour ta déduction!  
tohru15: Merci pour le compliment! Oui, c'est une personnification mais on la fait parler au discours direct donc ça devient une prosopopée.  
Grwn: Rhooooo, merci pour ce compliment qui me fait rougir de plaisir! Attention, ne me fais pas prendre la grosse tête :3 Hyuuga n'excite pas à proprement parler ses lunettes, ce sont ses cheveux quand ils sont non colorés et coupés courts ^3^** **Tu as aussi trouvé l'objet, après tout qui dit Izuki dit jeux de mots à deux balles !  
A french writer: J'aime quand on met dans la même phrase le mot ''chelou'' et le verbe ''apprécier'', bizarrement ça me fait plaisir! Bonne déduction pour l'objet d'Izuki! Et aussi, je n'écrirai que sur l'équipe de Seirin, pas sur les autres équipes, même si cela pourrait être intéressant pour un futur projet. Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié la touche d'humour ^3^**  
**Baknb: Merci pour ton compliment! Étant donné que je n'ai pas de lunettes de vue je ne comprends pas ce sentiment mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi!  
buli-chan: Merci pour ton enthousiasme qui m'a réchauffé le cœur :3 Tu as réussi à trouver l'objet au bout du troisième essai, c'est déjà pas si mal que ça!  
Laura-067: Hihi, merci pour ce compliment, c'est vrai que ces lunettes apprécient vraiment leur propio! Bravo pour avoir trouvé l'objet!  
Evi-chan: Je suis fière d'avoir changé à jamais ta perception des lunettes! Merci pour ta review!  
Nana Umi: Moi j'opterais plus pour la chance. Une peluche pour Izuki... WTF?! Merci pour ton commentaire ^3^  
**

**Le prochain chapitre concernera Mitobe et Koganei : je les adore! Je les vois trop ensemble, ils ont une relation trop mimi, avec Mitobe qui ne parle pas et Koganei qui le comprend quand même, je trouve leur lien vraiment beau!  
L'objet d'Izuki était vraiment facile à trouver mais les prochains seront bien plus compliqués. J'attends vos pronostics concernant le prochain chapitre où il y aura deux objets.  
Je vous donne la première phrase, essayez de remplir les blancs: ''Je suis un [...], elle est une [...].''**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse cogiter :3  
À la prochaine!**

**PS: Au fait, merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire ainsi que Baknb, Kami Cam's, Lulukaw et buli-chan qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs histoires favorites. Comme j'ai eu un problème avec mes mails je ne l'ai vu que très tard et je n'ai pas pu tous vous remercier individuellement, alors je le fais ici. MERCI ENCORE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour ^3^  
Le troisième bébé de ce recueil est donc arrivé et il concerne deux personnages de Seirin que j'apprécie particulièrement : Mitobe et Koganei ! Hormis un autre chapitre qui arrivera bien plus tard, tous les autres ne concerneront qu'une seule personne à la fois. Dans les cas comme celui-ci, je prends le numéro de maillot le plus bas, c'est pour ça que ce chapitre arrive avant celui de Kiyoshi qui lui porte le numéro 7.  
On se retrouve plus bas!  
**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture :3**  
**

* * *

**Nous sommes... Koganei Shinji et Mitobe Rinnosuke,**

**N°6 et 8**

Je suis un regard, elle est une paire de lèvres.

Je ne suis pas connu pour mon éloquence, en même temps je suis un regard, comprenez une paire d'yeux. Pourtant, mon propriétaire ne fait que m'utiliser pour communiquer avec son entourage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ouvrir la bouche pour laisser une parole y passer.

Avec le temps, je me suis affuté pour faire parvenir un message aussi clairement que possible même si cela se révèle quelque peu difficile par moment. Et c'est là qu'elles sont arrivées. Ces lèvres magiques, tellement mignonnes au premier abord, qui donnent voix à toutes les paroles silencieuses que mon possesseur manifeste à travers moi. Leur propriétaire me fixe pendant que j'exprime l'idée et quelques secondes plus tard, les lèvres articulent d'une voix claire ce que je veux dire. Au départ, j'étais plus que surpris, puis l'étonnement a fait place à la joie incommensurable de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui me comprenne réellement, qui puisse voir mon propriétaire tel qu'il était vraiment, sans prisme.

En gros, ça a été un coup de foudre. Cliché n'est ce pas ? Tant pis, puisque cette bouche taquine a continué à parler pour moi et à me sourire. Le coup de foudre n'a pas épargné mon possesseur non plus. Lui, si taciturne d'habitude a commencé à de plus en plus utiliser ses lèvres pour sourire au propriétaire de la bouche sublime. J'ai été un peu jaloux au début, pourtant cette si jolie moue continuait à articuler de vive voix ce que j'exprimais.

Elle continue encore aujourd'hui à nous encourager moi et mon propriétaire lorsque nous sommes sur le terrain et à nous féliciter lors d'une victoire. Chaque jour qui passe, une quantité de plus en plus importante d'amour me traverse mais elle et son possesseur ne s'en offusquent pas, au contraire ils nous le rendent à égale quantité voire plus selon les moments.

Bref, il n'est pas commun pour un regard d'aimer une si jolie paire de lèvres, on pourrait dire la même chose pour nos propriétaires Mitobe Rinnosuke et Koganei Shinji, pourtant cela ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde.

**Hihi, je les adore :3 Qu'en avez-vous pensez? Quand j'ai pensé aux différents objets des membres de l'équipe, je me suis dit : "Primo, je met Koganei et Mitobe ensemble! Secondo, Mitobe ne parle pas et Koganei le fait à sa place! Tercio, ARGH c'est trop mignon j'ai trouvé!". Hem... voilà en gros mon cheminement de pensées ^3^ Aviez-vous deviné ou pas? J'avoue que c'était assez difficile, mais bon il faut tout de même que je vous surprenne un peu ^3^  
Grwn: Merci pour tes compliments, je dois avouer que ce livre tsundere me fait bien délirer aussi! De rien pour la blague, c'est vrai que si on ne connaît pas le mot japonais c'est dur de saisir le calembour. Je vois aussi que niveau humour tu en es au même point qu'Izuki ^3^ Je ne savais pas que Koganei aimait le yoyo, c'est assez amusant! Dommage pour la prédiction, mais c'était bien cherché :3  
Kami Cam's: Moi aussi j'adorerais avoir tous ces livres même si je pense que le contenu doit être désolant ^^ C'est vrai que ça perd en français, ''ma veste hier/vestiaire" je ne m'en souviens plus mais c'est excellent! C'est vrai que je suis un peu sadique sur les bords -mouhahahahaha- mais c'est pour compenser le côté maso qui s'impose des contraintes dans tous ses drabbles. Bravo pour le jeu de mot, mon côté fangirl s'est réveillé dès que je l'ai lu!  
Nana Umi: Merci pour les compliments! Vraiment? Aucune idée? Allez, je te donne un indice pour l'objet de Kiyoshi : il a certainement dû l'utiliser durant l'année où il n'a pas pu faire de basket.  
Laura-067: Tu es celle qui s'est rapprochée le plus de l'idée générale du chapitre puisque la bouche de Koganei ''traduit'' en quelque sorte ce qu'exprime le regard de Mitobe ^^  
Elise477: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**

**Voilà voilà, le prochain chapitre concernera notre Kiyoshi bien aimé! Les pronostics sont ouverts \^3^/  
À la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs ^3^  
Voilà donc le chapitre concernant Kiyoshi ! L'objet que j'ai utilisé a été très inspirant, j'ai écrit ce texte en une seule fois sans m'arrêter. J'ai adoré cantonner la béquille à un rôle d'infirmière tyrannique qui se révèle être en fin de compte plus préoccupée par le bonheur de ses patients.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez, on se retrouve plus bas.  
Bonne lecture :3  
**

* * *

**Je suis … Kiyoshi Teppei, N°7**

Je suis une béquille.

J'inspire souvent la tristesse ou la déception. Dès ma première utilisation, j'ai compris que l'Homme est et sera toujours fait pour marcher librement, sans entrave et que je n'étais qu'un obstacle à cette indépendance. Mais j'ai aussi compris que j'étais nécessaire à certains Hommes pour qu'ils puissent un jour se déplacer une nouvelle fois sans aide. J'aime tous ceux que j'appelle mes ''patients'', pourtant cela fait quelques temps que je partage la vie quotidienne d'un lycéen.

Enfin, partager est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il m'utilise seulement lorsque nous sommes tous les deux seuls. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir protéger ce qui lui est cher, alors il joue le fort... c'est un beau geste, mais tellement stupide.

Cette espèce de grand dadais ! Je suis là pour faciliter sa guérison, mais monsieur est trop fier pour me permettre de l'aider et il se ruine de plus en plus la santé ! Argh, a-t-on déjà vu un imbécile pareil ? Surtout qu'il ne se départit au grand jamais de son énorme sourire serein et amusé. Non mais, il se prend pour un maître chinois zen qui supporte aisément la douleur ?! Mon œil, observez-le durant la soirée lorsqu'il s'appuie durement sur moi en gémissant de douleur.

Mais toujours en souriant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, il ne m'emmène jamais dehors, pourtant j'imagine que pour lui ça doit valoir le coup. Depuis qu'il a pu recommencer cette fameuse activité, je le vois revenir chaque jour de plus en plus en mauvais état mais toujours plus heureux.

Alors, je le sais. S'il est heureux, s'il a une motivation, il pourra toujours guérir ses blessures physiques. Je suis un instrument médical, donc j'ai conscience que la santé d'un patient dépend énormément de sa force mentale.

Bref, je suis une béquille très à cheval sur le protocole médical, mais je peux bien faire une exception lorsque Kiyoshi Teppei me laisse plusieurs heures contre un mur afin d'aller rencontrer le bonheur.

* * *

**Tada ! Qu'en pensez-vous?  
Je pense que cet objet a une grande symbolique pour Kiyoshi, car il s'agit à la fois de sa faiblesse mais aussi de la force qui le pousse à se battre et à se surpasser ^3^**

**Grwn : Merci pour tes compliments! C'est vrai que la bouche de Koganei doit faire bizarre sur une vrai personne mais personnellement j'imagine plus une petite bouche en coeur qu'on simplifie en 3 dans les mangas (et dans la plupart de mes émoticônes ^3^). Tu étais loin du compte pour l'objet, enfin tu m'as bien fait rire!  
Laura-067 : Waow! Quand j'ai lu ta déduction, je suis restée quelques secondes bouche bée ! Serais-tu la descendante cachée de Sherlock Holmes, parce que je commence tout de suite à te vénérer si c'est le cas :3 En tout cas bravo, j'attends tes prochaines prévisions !  
Kami Cam's : C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop miiiiiignons ! Malheureusement, ton pronostic correspond plus au personnage de Riko qui adore faire des jeux de simulation de basket. Merci pour tes encouragements !  
Nana Umi : J'adore tes prévisions ! Dommage, tu étais loin du compte. Continue, ça me motive et me fait bien rire ^3^  
Elise477 : Je suis désolée si tu trouves mes textes trop courts, mais je n'aime pas me forcer pour remplir les blancs, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments bruts comme dans ce recueil. Et répondre aux reviews de mes lecteurs est une priorité pour moi, je souhaite vraiment leur montrer que je suis à leur écoute et que j'apprécie leur effort de laisser un petit quelque chose. **

**Voilà donc pour ce chapitre! Le prochain concernera Tsuchida. Jusqu'à comptabiliser les membres de Seirin, j'avais complètement oublié son existence, peuchère ! Si vous êtes dans le même cas que moi, Google est votre meilleur ami.  
Je peux vous dire que son objet est un sentiment, ou tout du moins une allégorie : c'est, je pense, l'objet le plus difficile à trouver du recueil...**

_**Je tiens aussi à rajouter une pitite annonce publicitaire : je suis récemment devenue bétareader, donc si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos écris ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un que cela intéresse, je suis toute ouïe ^3^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonjour ^3^  
Voici kane-chi revenue d'entre les morts en vous apportant un nouveau chapitre! Plus sérieusement, je suis désolée du retard de publication mais entre le lycée, mon boulot de betareader et mes autres activités littéraires, je fais un peu une crise de boulimie aiguë de littérature. Néanmoins, je vous ai pondu ce nouveau bébé qui parle de Tsuchida, qui je pense est la réelle ombre de Seirin. J'ai utilisé un sentiment au lieu d'un objet, je ne sais pas si on peut toujours appeler cela une prosopopée. J'imagine que oui puisque je personnifie l'émotion et la fait parler.  
Enfin, je vous laisse, on se retrouve plus bas ^3^  
Bonne lecture :3  
**

* * *

**Je suis … Tsuchida Satoshi, N°9**

Je suis la Persévérance.

Vous savez, ce sentiment qu'on n'arrive pas souvent à reconnaître mais qui pourtant nous pousse à faire de grandes choses. Chaque humain m'a en lui, il n'y a aucune nationalité ou critère requis pour me posséder. J'aide l'enfant faisant ses premiers pas et qui tombe à se relever, mais aussi les personnes ayant perdu un être cher mais qui doivent pourtant continuer à aller de l'avant. Je suis d'autant plus présente chez les sportifs : toujours se dépasser, le désir de gagner jusqu'à la dernière seconde, j'aime tout ça.

Récemment, j'ai habité une nouvelle personne et cela fait à présent plusieurs mois que je ne l'ai pas quitté. Normalement, les humains ne me gardent que quelques instants, parfois quelques heures mais rarement plus d'une semaine. Pourtant, ce jeune garçon ne m'a pas quitté depuis le début de sa nouvelle année scolaire. Je l'ai suivi et ai découvert son quotidien. Il appartient au club de basket mais ne joue pas vraiment. En réalité, cette année il n'est plus titulaire, mais cela n'a pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça. Il raconte même les exploits de son équipe à sa petite amie qu'il chérit plus que tout au monde mais un peu moins que le basket quand même...

Il reste sur le banc, s'entraîne, encourage et aime. Aime ce sport qui lui procure tant de joie même s'il n'est pas souvent sur le terrain, Aime son équipe qui lui rend bien cet engouement et Aime la vie tout simplement.

Je suis un sentiment qui peut parfois apporter le désespoir. Une persévérance trop accrue peut vous ruiner la santé ou bien vous démolir si elle ne porte pas ses fruits. Néanmoins, ce jeune homme possède aussi mes amies Sagesse et Mesure donc je n'ai rien à craindre.

Bref, je suis la Persévérance, et je suis présente dans de nombreux cœurs y compris celui de Tsuchida Satoshi.

**Laura-067: Tu as tout résumé à propos de Kiyoshi, je l'aime beaucoup pour cela d'ailleurs -et pour sa malice :3 Fidélité et Fiabilité étaient de bonnes idées, néanmoins je trouvais que ces émotions n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour Tsuchida. Il est un personnage mineur mais ça me plaît d'imaginer son être le plus profond et le décrire au travers du filtre de la Persévérance.**  
**Kami Cam's : Merci pour ta review :3 Attention, je vais prendre la grosse tête si tu me complimentes comme ça ^^ C'est vrai que Tsuchida n'est pas marquant, j'espère t'avoir offert une nouvelle vision de son personnage.  
Grwn: Moi aussi, je me sens mal chaque fois que Kiyoshi souffre (sniff) mais bon, c'est pour le bien du manga! Je suis heureuse de te faire aimer autant les drabbles, cela me fait vraiment plaisir que tu dises ça ^3^ Mais non, Tsuchida est super gentil, le pauvre s'il t'entendait, il pleurerait sûrement !  
buli-chan: Merci énormément pour ta review, moi aussi j'adore Mitobe et Koganei, leur relation dépasse tout ce que je peux imaginer pour les autres couples :3  
Nana Umi : La piste que tu as choisie était bien trouvée, mais j'ai l'impression que Tsuchida est au dessus de ces sentiments. Réessaye de trouver pour le prochain personnage.  
**

**Voili voilou, on se retrouve donc bientôt pour découvrir l'objet de Kagami qui est TRES évident à trouver. D'ailleurs, on le retrouve dans un de mes autres recueils de drabbles, je vous laisse donc supputer ^3^  
Au fait, vous avez lu le dernier chapitre de Kuroko no Basket?! Je suis trop triste que l'auteur décide d'annoncer la fin d'un seul coup comme ça, mais bon ... les fanfictions continueront de faire vivre ce chef d'œuvre, c'est pour ça que j'aime la littérature car il n'y a aucune valeur de temps, tout peut être éternel même si les auteurs changent -c'était la pensée philosophique du jour!**

**À la prochaine ^3^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut salut ^3^ Chers lecteurs vous m'avez manqués !  
C'est incroyable comme le manque de motivation scolaire peut plomber votre inspiration. Sérieux, c'est impossible d'avoir une minute à moi en semaine et je passe mes week-end comme une larve agonisante sur un sofa...  
Breeeeef, ayant retrouvé l'inspiration j'ai écrit sur l'objet de Kagami. J'ai l'impression que ce texte est plus doux et triste que les autres, un peu dans la continuité du dernier, mais je vous laisse seuls juges!  
On se retrouve plus bas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3  
**

* * *

**Je suis … Kagami Taiga, N°10**

Je suis une bague argentée.

Ni jolie ni grossière, en somme banale. Je ne suis pas faite en un matériau précieux et je suis ce qu'on peut appeler ''bon marché''. J'ai été mise en vente sur un étalage quelques semaines à peine après ma naissance. Toutes mes voisines voulaient être vendues, sauf moi. Pourquoi ? Car je siégeais aux côtés de mon âme-sœur. Je savais que si on m'achetait, je serais séparée d'elle. Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Un jour, un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres et ébouriffés m'acheta. Je hurlais de désespoir quand je vis qu'il faisait de même avec ma bien aimée et qu'il la mettait à son doigt ! Pourtant, je ne la rejoignis pas mais fus donnée au meilleur ami de ce garçon qui me garda précieusement. Cette vie me convenait, vu que nos deux possesseurs se rencontraient quasiment tous les jours.

Néanmoins, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Nous défendions chacune nos possesseurs respectifs et un jour une dispute monumentale éclata. Le lendemain, mon propriétaire repartait dans son pays natal et m'emmenait avec lui.

Là-bas, j'ai vécu de nombreuses choses, me balançant sur le torse de mon possesseur au gré de ses pas et mouvements. Il a découvert la signification du mot ''équipe'' et ensemble nous avons pu mettre à distance la culpabilité qui nous rongeait.

Pourtant, le destin s'en mêle toujours. Il a retrouvé au Japon son frère de toujours et moi l'âme-sœur qui me manquait tant. Après moult et moult péripéties, nous avons trouvé un équilibre précaire mais qui nous rappelle constamment la force du lien qui nous unit.

Mon rêve est à la hauteur de ce que je suis : ni joli ni grossier, en somme banal; être reliée à la même chaîne que celle que j'aime.

Bref, je suis une bague argentée et comme mon propriétaire Kagami Taiga je n'ai pas de grandes aspirations hormis celle de trouver le bonheur.

* * *

**Tada ! Quelles sont vos impressions?  
Ne vous inquiétiez pas, les prochains textes devraient être bien plus amusants à lire :3  
Laura-067: Oulala, mauvais pronostics, mais garde l'idée du ballon elle te servira :3  
Kami Cam's: Merci pour ton compliment, je rougis de plaisir ^^ Tu as raison, ne désespérons pas et attendons la surprise de l'auteur avec patience et zen-attitude ... ARGH non c'est pas possible!  
buli-chan: Waow, mon texte est tout ça à la fois? Super ! Merci pour tes encouragements !  
Nana Umi: Bravo tu as trouvé l'objet ^^ Je suis heureuse que le texte sur la Persévérance t'ai autant touché, j'espère que j'arriverais à te faire ressentir d'autres sentiments aussi forts ^^  
**

**Voilà donc pour Kagami ^3^  
Le prochain texte concernera l'objet de Kuroko et je dois avouer qu'il est le seul personnage dans ma liste qui a deux objets, je n'arrive pas à choisir lequel décrire. Un est réellement évident, on le retrouve dans un des mes anciens drabbles, je car l'adore il correspond bien à notre Tetsu-kuuuuuun. L'autre n'est pas du tout évident à trouver mais je pense qu'il serait génial à utiliser pour expliquer la transformation de Kuroko en joueur fantôme...Ah la la, dilemme cornélien !  
On se retrouve pour le prochain texte :3  
À la prochaine !  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok...so...bonjour?  
Eeeeh oui, je sais que la moitié d'entre vous ne doit pas se souvenir de moi vu que j'ai disparu de la circulation il y a quelques mois.  
J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que c'est parce que je suis allée faire un tour dans une autre dimension version _No Game No Life , _mais sérieux ce serait mentir ^3^  
Nan, j'ai eu la grosse flemme et la grosse démotivation, mais je suis dans la dernière ligne droite de l'enfer du lycée et d'ici deux semaines je serai libre comme l'air. Bref, pour ne pas vous faire un résumé de ma vie, je vais juste vous dire que quand l'enseignement secondaire sera _définitivement _enterré, mon humeur et mon inspiration connaîtront un remontée phénoménale comme de petites bulles de Perrier.  
Même si je connais de grosses périodes de creux comme celle-ci, sachez que je ne laisserai _jamais_ un recueil incomplet.  
Enfin, revenons-en aux bonnes habitudes!  
Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente le nouveau chapitre concernant notre fantôme préféré :3  
On se retrouve plus bas,  
Bonne lecture ^3^**

* * *

**Je suis … Kuroko Testuya, N°11**

Je suis un livre de _street magic_.

_Yep_, pas un livre de magie formatée que l'on peut retrouver à Las Vegas ou dans les grandes salles de spectacles mais un bouquin d'occasion rédigé dans la langue de Shakespeare et qui ne paie pas de mine ! La rue est le meilleur terrain de jeu qui soit : de la jeune étudiante au retraité, en passant par l'homme d'affaires, les visages se succèdent, chacun traînant avec lui une histoire différente.

La magie que j'enseigne n'a pas besoin d'effets spéciaux, en revanche une agilité ainsi qu'une capacité d'observation au dessus de la moyenne sont nécessaires. Finis les tigres sortis de nulle part et les jolies assistantes, bonjour la diversion et la lecture des émotions : franchement moins spectaculaire au niveau de la forme mais bien plus subtil et élégant sur le fond... Pourquoi de nombreux escrocs se servent de mes conseils d'après vous ?

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas très populaire, seuls les vrais passionnés perçoivent mon véritable intérêt et finalement ce n'est pas plus mal ! Je ne supporterais pas que l'on m'achète et me prenne à la rigolade : la magie est une chose sérieuse quelque soit sa forme !

Je vagabonde un peu au hasard à la manière de ma magie pouvant circuler dans n'importe quelle ruelle. Je pensais connaître toutes les utilisations que l'on pouvait faire de mon art, étant un vieux livre d'occasion j'en ai eu des proprios ! Figurez-vous que je me trompais, un jeune homme m'a fait découvrir une autre facette de l'illusion : un comble pour moi qui ne m'étais encore jamais remis en question !  
_Misdirection. _

Un truc vieux comme le monde vous allez me dire, et je ne vous contredirai pas : il s'agit de la **base**. Et cet étudiant m'a rappelé qu'il fallait toujours compter sur elle.  
Je les tourne et détourne tout au long de mon œuvre, en somme elles deviennent mécaniques puisque évidentes. Sérieusement, la première fois que je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, ce gosse m'a servi un numéro de grande illusion, _the first time I saw a stuff like that. _Ce môme me fait ressentir de nouveau le goût du risque des magiciens d'antan en innovant sur son terrain de basket.

_And you know what ? _Ce proprio est digne d'un nom de scène, pas besoin de femme coupée en deux ou de miroirs dans une boîte, comme mon premier propriétaire, mon p'tit Houdini (_RIP bro_), mais seulement sa passion et la manière dont il me bluffe durant ses prestations.

Et il n'est même pas magicien ! _Oh man ! _ Même mon pote le _milkshake_ approuve mon admiration pour ce gamin : c'est un véritable _Phantom._

Bref, je suis un livre de _street magic_, mais je peux vous dire que les propriétaires dignes d'intérêt comme Kuroko Testuya ne courent pas les rues.

* * *

**Alors? Bonne reprise?**  
**Je vais maintenant répondre à vos commentaires comme d'habitude mais je tenais tout de même à vous remercier. Les commentaires que j'ai reçu il y a quelques semaines alors que je n'avait rien posté depuis trèèèès longtemps m'ont redonné du poil de la bête. Vos impressions me sont très précieuses et m'encouragent énormément : Merci!**

**Laura-067: C'est vrai que l'histoire en elle-même semble triste mais je voulais traiter le thème des âmes soeurs selon un nouveau point de vue. L'âme soeur n'est pas forcément la personne qui va rester indéfiniment avec nous, elle est plutôt celle qui nous donne espoir et nous fait avancer. L'histoire de la bague reflète en fait celle de Kagami qui a rencontré Himuro sa première âme soeur qui l'a guidé vers Kuroko son autre âme soeur. Selon ma définition, chacun peut avoir plusieurs âmes-soeurs autant amicales qu'en amour (BAC de philo dans une semaine! C'était la réflexion de la journée!). Pour cet objet, j'hésitais vraiment avec le milkshake c'est pour ça que j'ai fait une pitite référence à la fin ^3^ J'adorerais retraiter la GM, écrire sur eux me fait vraiment délirer. Je ne sais pas si je vais écrire sur le même modèle, mais j'avais peut être l'idée de reprendre les drabbles de 100 mots en suivant le schéma de mon premier recueil "Coktails" mais cette fois avec des plats gastronomiques connus. À considérer plus tard!**

**Nana Umi: Hihi, merci pour tes compliments ;) Continue à présenter tes prédictions, malgré ma "pause" je n'ai pas oublié à quel point je les aime ^3^**

**Grwn: Salut, ne t'inquiète pas pour les commentaires, ne poste une review que quand tu en as vraiment envie, pas besoin de faire dans la politesse avec moi :3 Merci pour tes compliments, en revanche je suis en désaccord avec toi : Himuro est une des âmes soeurs (amicale) de Kagami de mon point de vue. Je suis heureuse que tu me parles de l'avant dernière phrase, c'est vraiment elle que je voulais qu'on remarque et où j'ai mis tous les sentiments du texte ^3^ Un carnet... tu n'étais pas si loin du compte et je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de glisser le milkshake à la vanille ;) Merci!**

**buli-chan: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments *rougit intensément* ^3^ Comme tu l'as vu j'ai parlé un petit peu du second objet vers la fin ;)**

**izumi-kln: Heureuse de voir que tu apprécies le concept! Je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial et je suis contente que cela plaise autant :3 Mauvaise pioche pour Kuroko, même si tes choix étaient plutôt intéressants!**

**Voili voilou, le prochain chapitre concernera trois personnes d'un coup, je vous laisse faire les déductions quant à leur objet!**  
**À la prochaine, chers lecteurs ^3^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs ^3^  
Il faut le dire, c'est très étrange de publier aussi vite un nouveau chapitre, d'autant plus que je n'ai _pas du tout_ terminé mes révisions. Enfin, c'est une façon comme une autre de canaliser son stress.  
Ce chapitre est le plus long de ce recueil pour l'instant, j'en suis assez fière,surtout par rapport à la personnalité que j'ai insufflé à l'objet.  
Je voulais faire un objet conscient de sa condition, qui brisait encore plus que les autres le mur entre personnage et lecteur. Je pense m'être inconsciemment inspirée de la série _House of Cards_.  
J'espère que vous l'aimerez.  
Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas :3**

* * *

**Nous sommes … Furihata Koki, Fukuda Hiroshi**

**et Kawahara Koichi, N°12, 13 et 15**

Je suis un banc.

Pas très glorieux, hein ? Bah, allez, vous pouvez le dire je ne vous en voudrai pas. Même mon matériau de fabrication n'est pas noble, sérieusement du hêtre commun, pitoyable tellement c'est banal. En même temps, mettre un meuble en acajou dans un gymnase serait ridicule.  
Oh, halte là ! Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, je suis extrêmement fier de ce que je suis, mes paroles précédentes vous montre juste que peu m'importe ce que les gens pensent de moi : je n'en ai rien à _carrer_.

Sérieusement, chacun m'utilise de la même façon, en s'asseyant sur moi -_no comment_\- mais les intentions de chaque individu ne sont jamais les mêmes. Dans cet endroit baigné d'esprit sportif, je reçois des jeunes gens motivés, du bonheur, des pleurs. Mes places peuvent être occupées par un vieil entraîneur le cœur gonflé de fierté en voyant ses joueurs s'épanouir ou par une jeune personne déçue de sa performance, une serviette sur la tête laissant couler ses larmes à la vue de tous parce que cachée par l'anonymat que je procure.

Car, oui, il s'agit bien d'anonymat, d'invisibilité. Les spots et les regards sont tous tournés vers le terrain, je ne suis que le domaine de l'ombre, un intermédiaire, un passage obligé avant la lumière.

C'est pour cela que je retrouve toujours un sentiment omniprésent chez mes utilisateurs : _l'impatience_.

Mon introduction limite je-m'en-foutiste du début n'avait qu'un seul but, vous montrer que, malgré ma simplicité, je baigne dans les sentiments et que j'assiste à plus de tranches de vies que la moyenne des objets. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas _possédé_.

On m'utilise, on ne pense peut-être pas à moi, mais je suis **là** et je **symbolise** quelque chose pour les personnes présentes.

Personne d'extérieur à la situation ne peut imaginer l'excitation des joueurs lorsqu'ils me quittent.  
Personne ne peut imaginer l'espoir qu'un de ces joueurs fait naître chez ceux qui restent avec moi.  
Personne ne peut imaginer les frissons que provoquent la victoire ou la défaite.

Alors ? Étonnés qu'un banc puisse raisonner comme cela ? J'ai de l'expérience, j'en ai vu passer. En revanche, je dois avouer que la saison de basket lycéen de cette année m'aura laissé sur le cul -sans mauvais jeu de mot avec ma fonction première.

La tension sportive presque palpable a attiré d'autant plus mon attention et certains individus plus que d'autres. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis une part de l'ombre, je m'intéresse au terrain mais encore plus à ce qui est temporairement invisible. Une équipe m'occupe depuis un moment, Seirin, et trois jeunes joueurs ont retenu mon attention parce qu'ils n'ont jamais retenu celle du monde de la lumière. Pourtant, ils hurlent, encouragent, rient et pleurent comme les autres. Ils conservent une foi inébranlable, qu'importe leurs faibles chances de jouer, après tout, ils sont en première année de lycée.

Malgré ce fait, aujourd'hui est une victoire personnelle, un de ces garçons me quitte finalement, quitte le refuge que je suis pour faire ses premiers pas dans le grand méchant monde sous les regards ébahis de ses partenaires.

Je suis un banc et j'assisterai certainement à l'envol de Furihata Koki, Fukuda Hiroshi et Kawahara Koichi, lorsque, le cœur rempli d'espoir, ils se lèveront.

* * *

**Impressions?  
Je pense que c'est légèrement différent de mon ancien style d'écriture, il a pas mal évolué ces derniers mois et comme j'avais déjà écrit les 3/4 du dernier chapitre avant de m'arrêter vous ne l'avez certainement pas remarqué ^^ **  
**Les deux prochains chapitres devraient être bien plus amusants :3**  
**Merci pour vos reviews \^3^/**

**Laura-067: Heureuse que tu suives toujours mon recueil! Eh oui, Mr Magic Book (c'est son pitit nom) est très fier de notre chère tête turquoise :3 Je t'avais déjà comparé à Sherlock Holmes pour l'objet de Kiyoshi, et je réitère ma comparaison! Bon dieu, je crois que tu es celle qui a trouvé le plus d'objets, bravo! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'en ai vraiment besoin ! ^3^  
**  
**Nana Umi: Waow je vous ai manquée? Ça me fait étrangement plaisir :3 Merci de prendre de mes nouvelles, je suis dans les révisions jusqu'au cou à vrai dire ^^ OMG tes prédictions m'avaient aussi manquées! Je ris tellement! Allez, un indice pour la prochaine fois : le personnage a une ressemblance avec un membre de l'équipe et il porte son objet en permanence. Bonne chance ;)**

**Le prochain chapitre concernera un autre membre de l'équipe, ne cherchez pas d'autres joueurs, il n'y en a plus, mais l'équipe de Seirin n'est pas encore complète! Bonne chance pour les déductions ^^  
À la prochaine :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody! Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre plus court que les autres, en même temps je ne voyais pas comment disserter sur un objet appartenant à un chien.  
Je voulais qu'il ait une représentation simple du monde, voire même un peu naïve ou enfantine, donc ce chapitre est concis et très léger, ça me fait du bien après la réflexion philosophique de Monsieur Le Banc.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,  
On se retrouve plus bas ^3^**

* * *

**Je suis … Tetsuya #2, N°16**

Je suis un dossard pour chien.

Oui, je suis un objet atypique dans la mesure où les chiens n'ont pas besoin d'habits et encore moins d'un dossard de basket.

Non ! Non ! Arrête ! Ne te roule pas là! Argh...méchant chien, méchant !

Hum, désolé pour cette interruption. Je suis donc un dossard pour chien **recouvert de boue**.  
À l'origine j'étais destiné à être porté par une mascotte _en peluche _mais Mlle Riko, cette jeune femme dynamique -et terrifiante- a pensé qu'il serait mieux pour moi d'accompagner un être vivant.  
Un canidé pour être plus précis.

Un canidé hyperactif.

Adieu ma vie tranquille sur le bord d'une étagère, bonjour intempéries, roulades et saleté !

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me plaindre, mon propriétaire est franchement mignon. Une petite boule de poil ! Oh voui, je parle de toi...bon chien !Hem...nous perdons tous un peu la boule lorsque nous parlons à ces merveilleuses petites créatures, même les objets.

Toute la journée nous observons notre environnement, quémandant de nombreuses caresses que la plupart des humains nous accordent, sauf le grand imbécile aux cheveux rouges...Mlle Riko l'appelle Bakagami.  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une si petite bête ait tant de pouvoir donc je l'entraîne dans une optique de future domination du monde.  
Ne te gratte pas ! Arrête, pas là...ARGH !  
Cela ne fait que quelques jours que nous avons commencé, j'ai bon espoir pour la suite -ou pas.

Bref, je suis un dossard pour chien et parfois j'ai l'impression d'être aussi simple d'esprit que le chiot nommé Testuya #2.

* * *

**Avis?  
Il reste encore deux chapitres avant la fin de ce recueil, je vous laisse déduire la personne et l'objet de l'avant dernier chapitre ^3^  
Et maintenant, la réponse aux reviews :3**

**Laura-067: Je me suis surprise moi même en écrivant ce chapitre, pour tout te dire j'ignorais aussi ce que pourrait ressentir un banc avant d'avoir tapé le point final ;) Bravo pour l'objet de Nigo, et tu es sur la bonne voie pour la suite sauf qu'il reste deux chapitres. Merci pour tes compliments !**

**Nana Umi: J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés ^3^ Merci pour tes compliments! Je suis très contente que tu sois surprise pour le fait de disserter sur la psychologie d'un banc car c'est tout l'enjeu de la prosopopée comme figure de style. Cela signifie donc que le chapitre sur le banc a accompli son rôle à la perfection :3 Le recueil restera centré sur l'équipe de Seirin, dommage pour tes déductions!**

**izumi-kln: Salut, tout d'abord merci pour tes critiques positives ^3^ Heureuse que tu aimes le concept de mon recueil et les objets que "j'humanise"! Bravo pour tes déductions, mais le sifflet de Riko et trop évident, cherche plus loin -je suis diabolique mouhahahaha!**

**Voili voilou \^3^/ je vous laisse potasser! Encore merci de lire mon recueil (je ne vais pas envoyer de _kiss kiss love love _mais presque)!  
À la prochaine :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs!  
On ne va pas se mentir, je pense qu'on est tous secoués par ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas comment vous gérez la situation sur le territoire étant donné que cela fait deux mois que je suis en Australie et que j'y suis encore pour sept mois de plus.  
Je ne veux pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet ni faire d'annonce mais je tiens à dire qu'écrire est une manière comme une autre de montrer à ces gens, non à ces barbares, que l'imagination et la créativité ne se tarissent sous aucun prétexte.  
Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas.**

* * *

**Je suis … Aida Riko, Coach**

Je suis un élastique.

Yep moussaillon, et pas un élastique navigant sur les eaux des shampoings pour tignasses sensibles ! Résistant, ne se déformant jamais, je navigue sur les mèches rebelles d'une jeune fille depuis bien longtemps.

Des mèches bien trop courtes si vous voulez mon avis. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, au contraire ! Je leur dois ma longue existence.

En effet, ma propriétaire est une battante, une vraie de vraie, yep ! Et sa détermination s'exprime d'autant plus lorsqu'elle me revêt.

« Les cheveux d'une demoiselle sont le reflet de sa féminité » : pouah ! Arrêtez avec les réflexions de midinettes. Ma proprio garde ses cheveux courts, c'est plus pratique ainsi et lorsqu'elle se les fait pousser...mazette...c'est quelque chose, faut le dire !

Chaque mèche est chargée de combativité, une énergie formidable se formant jusqu'à chaque pointe. Les cheveux de ma propriétaire la reflètent parfaitement : forts, puissants, énergiques. C'est sûr que quand elle est avec son équipe on ne se demande pas qui est le sexe fort, ah ! Le capitaine du navire c'est elle et pour sûr je suis son second lorsque je la rejoins. Chaque marin tremble sous son regard acéré – ou son poing, cela dépend. Même les requins s'enfuiraient... enfin, heureusement que son équipage ne navigue pas sur la Grande Bleue, ils auraient été terribles.

À la place, elle ouvre grand les bras, porte son sifflet entre ses lèvres et mène à la baguette cette équipe de gros bras vers la victoire. Qui a dit que le sport est une affaire d'hommes ? Foutaises !

Je suis un élastique et ouvrez grand les yeux mesdames et messieurs car Mlle Aida Riko écrasera tous ses opposants.

* * *

**Voilà! Désolée pour le ton très sérieux de l'avant propos mais cela devait sortir.  
****Comme vous le savez à présent, je suis actuellement en Australie pour neuf mois. J'étudie l'anglais et je suis tellement heureuse de souffler après le lycée (au fait, mention très bien décrochée! youhou!).  
****Je découvre tellement de choses chaque jour et rencontre tant de personnes incroyables, c'est vraiment un voyage plus qu'enrichissant.  
Je n'écris quasiment pas ou très peu tout simplement parce que j'essaie de m'éloigner le plus possible de la langue française. C'est pour cela que vous avez dû attendre un bon moment avant cet avant dernier chapitre, désolée!  
L'objet de Riko n'était vraiment pas évident à trouver parce qu'il est très ... subjectif? Pour tout vous dire, chaque fois que je pense à Riko, je visualise ce passage où elle a un élastique entre les dents et commence à nouer ses cheveux -bien que je ne me souvienne plus de l'épisode.**

**Enfin, pour autant, écrire me manque trop, donc je m'accorde ce plaisir occasionnellement (i.e une fois par semaine). Le dernier chapitre ne se fera donc pas attendre longtemps, tout du moins je l'espère!.  
Allez, c'est parti pour la tournée des commentaires! Merci encore ^3^**

**L'vin: OMG merci pour tes compliments, cela me fait tellement plaisir lorsque tu me dis que je t'ai fait aimer ce genre! Je n'ai pas d'autres projets pour l'instant mais peut être que je garderai ce concept pour d'autres équipes dans un prochain recueil. En fait je pensais peut être entrer dans le fandom Haikyuu! avec ce concept... Enfin, nous verrons bien, merci :3  
Laura-067: Ne te fie pas trop à Nigo, je suis sûre qu'il est fourbe comme Kuroko ^3^ Dommage pour l'objet de Riko et je t'annonce tout de suite que je n'ai pas intégré ces deux autres personnages au recueil. Je laisse tes méninges fonctionner :3  
Nana Umi: Salut salut nouvelle lycéenne -n'est ce pas? Tu as presque trouvé le bon objet! Attention il ne te reste plus qu'une chance ;) Eh oui, Riko est bel et bien le dernier personnage, je te laisse potasser à propos du chapitre mystère :3 merci pour tes compliments!  
izumi-kln: Youhou, y a d'la joie! Heureuse d'avoir pu te rendre service ^3^ Nigo est juste _so fluffy so cute_ qu'on lui pardonne tout! Presque juste pour Riko, l'idée des cheveux était la bonne. Et nan, Kagetora n'est pas au programme -_sorry, not sorry. _Allez, je compte sur toi pour trouver le dernier objet :3  
Poucelina: Ohhh Poucelina, merci pour vos commentaires! Ils sont toujours simples, concis et très doux, bref ils me font toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que ce recueil plaira jusqu'à sa dernière ligne :3  
Bout-de-ficelle: Bonjour bonjour! Merci de t'être intéressée à mon recueil. J'espère que le dernier chapitre clôturera ton expérience de la meilleure manière possible. Merci encore pour tes compliments!**

**Et bien voilà! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et l'objet emblématique _of course_.  
Je vous laisse potasser. On se retrouve bientôt.  
À la prochaine ^3^**


	11. Chapter 11

****Eh bien, bonjour bonjour!  
Ne me demandez pas ce qui s'est passé pour que je publie le dernier chapitre si vite, je ne sais absolument pas!  
Je me suis réveillée ce matin et j'avais les mots qui glissaient naturellement donc je me suis vite dépêchée de tout mettre par écrit et ... je vous laisse à votre lecture!  
On se retrouve plus bas :3****

* * *

****Je suis … Seirin High School****

Je suis un ballon de basket.  
Orange, usé, rebondissant, l'exemple même de la banalité.  
Pourtant je ne suis pas banal. Comment ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Ah, je vois. Un objet reste un objet : on m'utilise, on dispose de mon Être puis on me remplace. Cette affirmation pourrait presque me convenir s'il n'y avait pas le **reste**.

Chaque jour, je suis traversé par des sentiments bruts, puissants. Je suis plus qu'un objet pour certaines personnes : je suis un symbole, un but, une raison de **Vivre**.  
Je tremble sous l'intensité d'un regard vert qui m'épingle au travers de ses lunettes.  
Je ressens l'humour et la force de caractère du blagueur du groupe.  
Je fais partie intégrante du dialogue silencieux qui se joue entre deux âmes sœurs.  
Je suis l'ancre qui stabilise le cœur de fer dans sa douleur.  
Je suis la motivation qui pousse une certaine ombre à ne jamais abandonner.  
Je martèle le sol au même rythme qu'un cœur ayant appris la signification du mot _équipe_.  
Je disparais de la lumière lorsque je suis dans les mains du magicien du groupe.  
Je fascine ceux qui prendront leur envol dans le futur.  
Je joue avec les innocents.  
Je fais larmoyer de fierté celle qui se bat pour ce que je représente.

Alors oui, je serai bientôt remplacé, après tout je ne suis pas inusable. Pourtant, dans le cœur de ceux qui me considèrent, je reste unique, immuable. Ils ont déjà tenu des centaines, voire des milliers de ballons similaires cependant, il n'y a qu'un **Basket **qu'ils voient, qu'importe les personnalités et les histoires.  
Donc, jouez ! Claquez moi contre le parquet ! Donnez tout ce que vous avez car les rêves s'accrochent tellement mieux dans les jeunes cœurs.  
Il n'y a pas de **bref **qui tienne pour moi.  
Je suis un ballon de basket, je reste et resterai l'espoir de nombreux joueurs de Seirin High School.

* * *

**Avis?  
****J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce recueil :) Pour moi, c'était un plaisir de l'écrire. Je ne suis pas habituée à écrire à la première personne comme cela et surtout décrire des sentiments si bruts était tout à fait nouveau.  
****En tout cas, je souhaitais vraiment vous remercier, je n'avais jamais eu de si bons retours et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, surtout parce que le thème du recueil était assez étrange ^3^  
****J'espère vous avoir surpris avec mes objets parfois évidents, parfois étranges!**

**Procédons donc aux dernières réponses aux commentaires :3  
Nana Umi: Bien deviné pour l'équipe \^3^/ Rhooo pas le panier, pour une fois que c'était évident :) L'Australie est un pays vraiment cool, les gens sont adorables et les bébêtes toutes venimeuses ou énormes *pleure de terreur dans son coin* J'espère que tout ira bien de ton côté, merci encore pour tous tes commentaires.  
izumi-kln: Tu peux rager parce que j'ai vraiment été fourbe pour cet objet :3 Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Bonne intuition pour ce dernier chapitre, bravissimo! J'espère qu'il t'a autant plu que les autres.  
Laura-067: Lol, il faut avouer que mon inconscient m'a donné une idée un peu tordu pour Riko. Bonne pioche pour le ballon! J'espère que la surprise t'a plu et encore merci pour tous tes encouragements ^3^**

Eh bien voilà chers lecteurs, c'est bel et bien la fin de cette aventure qui a commencé ... quoi sérieux?! en juillet 2014!? Mazette! je viens de vérifier et je n'y crois pas. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire jusqu'à la dernière ligne malgré mes loooooongues pauses.  
On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure.  
Peut être dans un nouveau fandom, ou pour une histoire originale.  
À la prochaine ^3^


End file.
